Midair Spring Jump
The Midair Spring Jump , commonly shortened to just Spring Jump, is one of the basic tricks used in Super Mario Maker. There are many variations of the basic midair spring jump. How It Works When Mario drops a spring at the peak of his jump it will land underneath his feet allowing him to jump off it in midair. The reason for this is because when Mario has horizontal momentum the spring is dropped straight down, instead of being dropped forward when he has none. Basic Midair Spring Jump Variations Delayed Midair Spring Jump This is done by dropping a spring near the peak of Mario's jump and then immediately holding forward to catch up to the spring. Double Midair Spring Jump This is done in the Super Mario World game style by throwing one spring upwards, immediately doing a spring jump with the second spring and then doing a second spring jump after catching the first spring in the air. This must either be done with very little horizontal momentum or against a wall. This can also be done in other game styles by having the first spring bounce off the second spring instead of throwing it upwards. Falling Yoshi Mount Spring Jump It is possible to mount a falling Yoshi or Goomba's Shoe while doing a midair spring jump. Rebound Midair Spring Jump This is done by throwing a spring near the peak of Mario's jump and having it rebound off a wall. By doing this Mario is able to jump one block higher than he can with a normal Midair Spring Jump. Weak Throw By doing a weak throw Mario is able to throw a spring slow enough to catch up to it in midair. TAS Spring Jump By bouncing off the spring in a specific way it is possible for Mario to jump one block higher than he normally is able to. This trick is generally considered easier to perform in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style. Up Throw Midair Spring Jump This is done by throwing a spring upwards and jumping on it while it is falling. It is also possible to delay this. As it requires the use of the up throw mechanic it is only possible in the Super Mario World game style. Yoshi Dismount Spring Jump This is done by spitting out a spring with Yoshi and then dismounting him in order to catch the spring after it rebounds off the wall and do a midair spring jump. Advanced Variations Ground Pound Spring Jump Note: See the main page for full variations This is done by dropping a spring while falling and then performing a Ground Pound to slow down and land on the spring. Midair Input Spring Jump By performing a 1 frame regrab Midair Input Mario is able to jump off the spring at a high velocity. Because of this Mario is able to travel a significantly further distance than normal. Fast Momentum Spring Jump This trick is done by throwing a spring forward near the peak of Mario's jump while traveling at a high speed. In addition, this is only possible when traveling towards the left. Yoshi Midair Spring Jump By using the Item Momentum Storage Glitch Yoshi is able to spit out a spring slow enough to land on it in midair. Yoshi Rebound Spring Jump This is done by spitting out a spring with Yoshi and having it rebound off a wall. This can also be made easier by doing a Ground Pound before landing on the spring. See Also Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Needs Work Category:Item Tech (SMM)